Tale of the Reaped
by The Magician's Kiss
Summary: (Rewritten) Four 7th year Slytherin boys; Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, and Snape, take over Hogwarts. Chaos fills the corridors as muggle-borns are hunted and tortured. Snape is convinced by his colleges that he needs to submit to his sickest, most perverted whims. Lily is no longer seen as an image of beauty and past memories, but a target meant to be hit. Snily-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Internet!  
This FanFic is M because of rape, language, and plenty of phallic metaphors. This is my first "Snily" (I guess that's what it's called) Fanfic. It has a dash of inspiration and a few elements I'd like to add to the fandom. I guess the "WHAT IF …." for this one is, "What if Snape had a … much darker, sinister side to him that no one's seen…." Then we add a sprinkle of "What if Lily never forgave him…." And we add a whipped topping of hardcore sex. Hopefully this'll cross or spread some legs and raise the "dead". If 'ya get my drift.  
Enjoy.  
(Insert Disclaimer here)**

_On the night of November 12, the Headmaster strangely disappeared. No one knew where, and he left no note or explanation. That same night, four 7th year Slytherins declared themselves as Reapers. They marched into the Great Hall and stated their purpose; the purging of muggle-borns and blood traitors. The castle was plunged into chaotic anarchy._

_Four 7th year Slytherin boys. Rosier, Avery, Wilkes, and Snape, were the self-declared Reapers. Those who dared to test their power were never got to see the light of the next morning. Some teachers woke up in Azkaban cells. The ones who were spared, never left their chambers. Many of the younger students managed to flee to the safety of the muggle-world, but the others were not so lucky. __The remaining muggle-borns were brutally tortured, killed, and in certain cases, raped. Bodies were thrown in the dungeons or dumped in the lake. You could run, you could hide, you could try to, but they always had a way of finding you._

_The Reapers allowed no communication outside the castle gates. As far as the parents were concerned, it was business as usual. There were whispers around the Ministry, but the purebloods were convinced it was a process that needed to be done. Action was put off, despite the murder and blood that smeared the castle walls._

_Hogwarts was no longer safe._

**November 19**

The door of the Headmaster's office burst open. Three tall, dirty boys strolled in casually, roughly pushing over the whimsical contraptions.

"Look at this!" Wilkes boomed. "Fucking look at this!"

"The old fruit had too much time on his hands." Rosier smirked as he swung himself into the throne-like chair and propped his dirty feet on the desk. "Too bad he won't see us ... improving ... them."

Wilkes grinned with a mouthful of yellow teeth. They exchanged dim chuckles. Avery and Wilkes continued to destroy and pillage the office. They approached the phoenix cage and started rattling the bars. "Nothing more than a canary, now, are you!" They teased. The phoenix screeched and bit at their fingers. Avery became angery and let the bird out. "Fuckin' canary ..." He muttered bitterly.

"Any of you blokes seen Snape?" Rosier kicked off his boots and starting picking at his toenails. "He's been disappearing a lot lately."

"He'll get bloody pissed when he sees we started without him." Wilkes rolled his eyes.

"I'll get bloody pissed when I see fit." A thin figure hissed from the doorframe. He slowly walked in and looked around at the mess of shattered glass and gears. He scowled at the sight of the ripped pages. "I got a hint that Potter and his gang have been hiding muggle-borns in the Forbidden Forest."

"About time, Snape. Where the Hell have you been?"

"Doing your dirty work. That sleazy fuck can't hide forever." Snape sneered. "I see you've spread the chaos to the headmaster's chambers . . . And the books."

"Fuck the books, it's all about the cause!" Wilkes kicked a glass orb across the office. It shattered against the wall.

Rosier clapped him on the back. "About time, Snape. That blood-traitor is going to Hell tonight!"

"Fuckin' spoiled only-child . . ." Avery muttered.

"I want to kill him myself." Snape insisted in a dangerous voice. He recalled all the times Potter humiliated him. "I want that motherfucker to pay!"

Rosier grinned when he saw his friend's anger rise. "You run this castle now, Snape!"

"I want him dead . . ."

"Stop worrying about revenge." Avery drawled as he lounged on the threadbare sofa. "What happened to that ginger girl? Go find her and get some action."

"I-I'm not doing that." He spat in disgust.

"Don't act so prude, Snape." Wilkes smirked. "I remember that picture you had, and I certainly remember walking in on you wankin' it . . ."

"Fuck off."

"Prude . . ." Avery muttered.

"Seriously, it's not like she can turn you away." Rosier stated. "You're a man of power and she's a mudblood. Go get what you want!"

"I want to sit down and relax!" Snape snapped. The three recoiled. They knew better than to test his infamous temper.

"No, not that, Snape." Avery broke the silence. "I doesn't have to be a mudblood, and it doesn't have to be Potter. Do you realize how the school sees you? You are in charge, you get what you want, and anyone who denies you gets a wand shoved up their ass."

"Right."

"Seriously. Go out there and raise Hell!"

Snape shook his head. "Not happening."

"No!" Avery groaned and slapped him. "Pull your head out of the fucking ground Snape! This castle is at your disposal now. You see a tasty girl, you fuck her 'till she bleeds! You see a bloke you don't like, you beat the motherfucker until he regrets being born!"

"Do whatever you want, Snape!" Rosier yelled. "Go wild!"

Wilkes yelled a battle-cry and threw a book through the window.

Severus listened to their words. He slowly picked up a small wooden chair and chucked it at the smashed window. He felt a new sensation. It was a mixture of well-deserved satisfaction and a sinister impulse to do it again. He grabbed a thin glass orb and crushed it within his hands_. _"Would you care to join me on a stroll?" Snape asked with a sick, twisted look in his dark eyes. "It's time we gave Potter a visit."

* * *

"JAMES!" Frank Longbottom sprinted across the grass and into the forest. "James! The Reapers are coming after you!"

The Marauders have been hiding in the forest, planning a scheme of their own to take back the school. They were joined by a Mary MacDonald, Frank Longbottom, Alice Lewis, and Lily Evans. Frank has been their spy inside the castle for he was protected by his pureblood status.

"What do we do?" Mary whispered with tears building up in her eyes. "They put spells all around the grounds! If we run away, we'll hit their barriers and Merlin knows what they'll do to us!"

"Don't panic, Mary." Lily touched her arm. "They won't find us. We'll be just fine. Don't panic, please."

"Lily's right." Lupin said. "If they're after us, we can't panic. What's the plan, James? Sirius?"

James studied the ground. "We can't outrun them, but we might be able to hide in the Shrieking Shack . . ."

"No more hiding, James." Sirius growled. "We need to take action now!"

"Keep your voices down!" Frank hissed. "They beat up Micheal and Abbott's guts are spilled everywhere. They captured Peter! James, they're serious, they want you dead."

"Are you sure that's not an exaggeration . . ." Alice whispered, hoping none of it was true.

"I saw it with my own eyes! James, these fuckers are serious! They know we're in the forest, and they won't stop until they have your blood!"

James didn't blink. He took a deep breath and remained calm. "We can run from them, but it's inevitable they'll find us eventually. The longer we hide, the worse our fate will be. We've hidden in the dungeons, Hagrid's hut, and we've been out here in the forest for almost three days. I think this . . . may be our last hiding place."

"No!" Lily clenched her fists. "We're not giving up! It's not you they're after, it's me! They're after mudbloods." She swallowed. The word brought back a harsh memory.

"Snape is the brains behind these fuckers." James stopped her. "He's going to rub his greasy hands all over you. Don't put yourself in that position. We either keep running and get caught, or we wait for them here and fight!"

"No, Potter!" Lily hissed. "It's not who they're after, it's the the blood they're after! Those Reapers want us dead, and you want to sit here and fight these people? They took Hogwarts overnight, what the Hell makes you think we can defeat them?"

"The girls need to be hidden. Sirius, Remus, and I will ambush them. Frank, I need you to lure them to our spot." James ignored her and continued his hopeless planning.

Lily stood up. She was getting tired of his 'Oh-So-Noble-Prince-Charming' attitude. He may have given up, but she was going to live. "Fine. This is how Pettigrew was captured. I'm leaving. I'm tired of sacrificing others for your safety, Potter." Lily ran deeper into the forest. Within seconds, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lily!" Mary gasped. "Don't leave us!"

At that moment, a circle of flames closed around them. Four tall figures wearing black cloaks and masks apparated in the middle of circle. The Marauders and Frank drew their wands while Alice and Mary tried to find a small break in the fire to escape.

"Fucking Potter!" One of them yelled with extreme loathing. "_Crucio_!"

James's screams echoed off the trees. The other three Reapers followed suit and raised their wands to the remaining three Gryffindors. Severus thought hard about all the times James humiliated and tortured him in front of the entire school. "Not so cocky, are we Potter?" He kicked Potter's face. "I've thought about all the times you've … laughed-at-me … tortured-me … and ruined my fucking life!" Every word that spat out of his mouth was a kick to Potter's face.

"Go … g-go to Hell, Snape . . ." James mustered through painful grunts.

Snape gathered every hateful thought and memory. His mother's neglect, his father's beatings, Lily's cold rejection to his apologies, Potter's relentless bullying . . . What _did he truly deserve_ . . . He pointed his wand right between Potter's eyes. "You're already here." A flash of bright green light, and James became motionless.

Mary and Alice broke down into hysterical sobs, while the Marauders tried fighting against their Cruciatus curse. "I'll fucking kill you, Snape!" Sirius shouted. "I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands!"

The boy in the black robes struck him. "You come after me, and we'll fucking gut you alive!"

"I'm not scared of you . . ."

"Hard to be scared when you're six feet under." Another flash of green light, and Sirius crumpled to the ground. "Who's next? You, werewolf?" He pointed is wand at Lupin. "Never tried to stop the motherfucker, did you?"

"Severus, please . . ." Lupin started.

"Now you beg for mercy!" Snape yelled as he turned his wand to him. Another flash of green light and Lupin was on the ground. He glowered over their bodies, as if basking in the glory of his own sins. The fire burned itself out and nothing was left except a charred back mess of trees and shrubs.

"What about this one?" Avery jerked a thumb at Longbottom. "He doesn't seem like trouble."

"Not yet." Snape glared at them. "Do whatever you want with him."

"And these two bitches?" Wilkes looked at Mary and Alice with a glint of twisted lust in his eyes. "The little one looks she'll be a tight little slut . . ."

Snape was not listening. Even though the flames were gone, he could have sworn he saw a little red flame dance around the edges of the forest. Another sensation filled him. It was more than his hatred of James, but his longing for Lily. The girl who never forgave him, no matter how he offered his apologies. She refused to acknowledge his existence. Now, he was in a position of power. Anyone who denied his presence was gravelly mistaken. She couldn't ignore him now . . . She wouldn't dare refuse him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed that. Now, onto the graphic shit that everybody is waiting for. And yes, I really don't like the Marauders.  
(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Lily witnessed what happened to the Marauders. What Severus did to her in the past was unforgivable, but killing three men was a direct ticket to Hell. The shy, neglected little boy who confessed the world to her slowly turned into an awkward teenager with bad taste and now into a young man who submitted to his darkest, sinister and perverted thoughts and whims. _If he's killed James, I'm certain to be next on the list._ She couldn't stay in the forest, and going to the castle was suicide. She spent the night curled against a rock in a nook of trees and bushes next to the lake. The exact same place where he called her a mudblood.

She slept through the whole day and woke up late in the evening. The usual pink-orange sky was covered by a veil of storm clouds. A gentle, but chilling breeze brushed the treetops. It felt as if Lily was the last living creature in the world. The lake was still, no screams were heard from the castle, and nothing rustled the leaves of the bushes. It was the loneliest feeling. She glided to the lake to wash the mud off her robes and body. She stripped down until she was wearing her torn, tattered white nightgown, unaware that greedy eyes were watching. Lily felt cold and vulnerable, so she tried to be quick.

After she abandoned the group in the forest, Lily tripped and fell into a swamp. Dried mud still covered her torso, arms, and face. Her robes on the other hand, needed to be scoured by magic. She dipped a toe in the lake and shivered. It certainly wasn't the prefects' bathroom, but how else was the mud going to come off? She pointed her wand at the dirty robes and muttered the charm. The mud disappeared without a trace. Lily conjured herself a fluffy white towel and plunged into the freezing water.

When she emerged, her wand and robes were missing. Lily immediately sensed eyes were following her. She covered her chest with one arm and reached for the towel with the other. A thick, black boot crushed her hand. Lily cringed and looked up at the culprit.

"You." She hissed.

"Me." Snape leered. "Expecting somebody else?"

"I saw what you did." Lily said quietly. "I know what you did to Potter."

"So you're the little red-head who was wandering around?" He lounged on top of the rock, taking the towel with him. "Then again, we don't have any red-heads in the forest."

Lily eyed him. The freezing water was giving her goosebumps. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be raising Hell in the castle?"

He flicked a beetle off the towel. "I could be. We have unfinished affairs."

"Give me my things back." She insisted. "Then we'll talk."

"Picky, picky." Snape teased and looked at her with condescending amusement. "You've got no wand and no clothes. You're in no position to bargain."

He was right. It was stupid to fight him without magic, and he would probably enjoy it if she fought him wearing nothing but a wet nightie. "What do you want?" Lily snapped.

"The same thing I've been asking you for the past two years." She detected a hint of impatience in his voice.

"If it's about the damn mudblood incident, I've heard enough of your bloody apologies." Lily indignantly splashed the water. "What you did was unforgivable. Get it through your fucking head already! Now give me my clothes back!"

"After talking to me like that, I don't think so." Severus pushed the towel off the rock and into the mud. "I can wait."

Lily wanted to punch him in his smug face, but she wasn't going to give him that pleasure. "You'll be waiting for a long time then."

"I've got all the time in the world." He smirked. "I would get my skinny ass out of the water if I were you."

She crossed her arms. "Go on then. Wait. I'd rather take my chances with the squid."

"Respect your superiors." Snape stretched his limbs into a comfortable position. "You should be thanking me. I'm showing you mercy. Do you have any idea what the others would do to you if they were in my position? Especially to a tasty little girl like yourself . . ."

Lily felt his eyes wander down her body. She bent her knees and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"Get over here and make me." He flicked and twisted his tongue.

His remarks were starting to get under her skin. He never made any sexual comments towards her in the past, and this was extremely unusual. This wasn't like him at all. "Go fuck yourself, Snape."

"Already did. You should've been there."

Lily didn't like the direction this was leading, but she thought of a quick plan to use his horny behavior to her advantage. It just might work . . . "Tell me, Snape. What's stopping you from jumping in the water and getting what you're hinting at?" Lily made sure to be cold, but not false.

"If you had a shred of dignity, you'd forgive me, and I won't have to lay a hand on you." He adjusted himself.

"And if you had a shred of dignity, you'd get yourself castrated." Lily said with as much venom as she could.

Snape hopped down from the rock and marched to the edge of the lake. He leaned down and grabbed her face roughly. "You better make up you mind, Miss Evans. I could drown you right now, and no one will care, no one will search for you."

She saw her opportunity. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the freezing water. Lily grabbed a nearby branch and used it to pull herself halfway through the water.

Snape resurfaced with so much anger, even Satan himself wouldn't evoke him. "You . . . Little . . . Slut!" He grabbed the hem of her gown and leered. "Bad day to go swimming, Evans!"

Lily felt the fabric tearing as his grip got getting tighter. "Let GO!" She tried kicking him, but he grabbed her leg.

"Two can play at this game!" He snarled and his hands moved inside her thighs.

She spat in his face, ripped her nightgown from his fist, and crawled out of the water. "FUCK YOU!" She sprinted to the rock to search for her wand. Severus would've never grabbed at her like that. Lily brushed over the large rock but didn't feel her wand. She glanced at the marshes and foliage for the familiar glint of pale brown, but couldn't see it. _What the Hell has gotten into him? This isn't like him at all! _

A frozen arm wrapped around her waist while a sharp-nailed hand grabbed her thigh. His lips were touching her ear. "_I'm still waiting for forgiveness!_" Severus threw her into the mud with surprising strength.

Lily screamed, hoping somebody would hear her. There was a nasty look on his face that told her he didn't want forgiveness. "SOMEBODY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily was now fully aware of his intentions. _No . . . This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Not like this, never like this. _She screamed again.

"Scream all you want, little slut!" He grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the rock and roughly sprawled her body on it. "No one's listening. No one cares."

"No . . . Please!" Lily cried. "I forgive you, just let me go! Please!"

"Now you forgive me?" Snape growled as he tied her wrists to the tree with thorny vines and forced her limp body into a Butterfly position. Her panties were loosely removed and pushed aside. "Only because you're about to lose your shred of dignity." He bent over and stabbed his tongue through her lips. His tongue forced its way around her mouth, down her throat, and roughly caressing her own tongue. His body started to react to this perverted arousal. The rougher he kissed, the harder he became. He finally extracted his tongue from her.

Lily heard the sound of a belt loosening; the death sentence to her virginity. Her legs were helplessly draped over his shoulders and her arms were utterly useless. Her only hope was to clench everything and hope he was gentle. "Please . . . Please don't . . . Please!"

He looked at for a moment. Was it a shred of pity? Was there a chance of hope for her? Without warning, he grabbed her ass and plunged his own through hers. Lily's heart stopped for a split second. _Did he seriously … did he just …_ Oh, the pain. With every thrust and grab, she felt everything being taken from her. Her virginity, her purity, her innocence . . . Lily closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. _This isn't happening . . . This isn't happening . . ._

When he finished, he roughly pulled out and spat in her mouth. "Forgiveness . . . My ass." Severus disappeared into the forest without looking back.

There she was, near-naked, spread out over a jagged rock with her arms tied to a branch over her head. "I'm a bloody mess." Lily rasped. Everything was wrong and everything was missing. _This is all my fault! I should've known he'd do this to me! Why couldn't I just forgive him? That's all he wanted! Stupid forgiveness!_

She helplessly tugged against the vines. The more she tugged, the more the thorns dug into her skin. When she tried to move her legs, a sharp pain shot through her body. She felt her bra snag and unhook. _Fuck it. Fuck it! FUCK IT!_ Lily quit trying and burst into sobs.

The last thing Lily remembered was the silver moon in the sky that frowned above her, as if shaming her for letting this happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. I know the last two chapters have been kinda inconsistent. Sorry, I've been experiencing a severe wave of inspiration; too many ideas and details that must ALL be included. Anyways, the rape scene could have been better, but then again, I was in a cinch. PLEASE REVIEW, even constructive criticism helps!**

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Severus glided through the corridors of the school. The way he walked, it was as if he was as if he was going for a leisurely stroll. He passed students who whispered his sins through terrified whispers.

"How did he get so … evil?"

"Did you see what he did to Abbott? The blood's still on the walls."

"He's a bloody monster!"

"Snape killed Potter!"

Snape grew accustomed to these accusations. He ignored them and pressed on until he was in front of Rosier, Wilkes, and Avery in the Headmaster's trashed office. They faced him with eager eyes and wide grins.

"Well?" Rosier grunted. "Did you do it?"

The greasy young man smirked and pulled a pair of dark green panties from his robes. "Pretty little thing screamed the whole bloody time." He tossed them to Avery.

Avery sniffed them with pleasure. "How was it?" He passed them to Wilkes.

Wilkes sniffed them with his tongue flicking out of his lopsided mouth. "Give us the details. All of them."

Snape grinned. "I caught her bathing in the lake, wearing nothing but a slutty white nightgown." The Reapers snickered. "So I took her clothes, wand and towel. I roughed her up a bit, told her she would have to come out of the water to get her clothes back. She eventually did." He added with a perverted smile. Rosier whistled. "I played around with her, got her all nice and dirty . . ."

"How'd you do it? With her squirmin' and wailin'?"

"I had to curse her, but it wore off after a minute. I laid her on a rock and tied her arms to a tree. Butterfly."

Wilkes grunted and rubbed the panties on his cheek. "How was she?"

Snape smiled. "She was tighter than a quill and louder than a banshee."

"Was she a virgin?"

"Oh yes."

"Blood?"

He pulled down his pants to reveal a few small, red stains Lily left on his gray boxers. "Plenty."

Rosier frowned slightly. "Virgins normally don't bleed that much."

"As I said, she was pretty tight." Snape buckled his belt. "I probably tore her up really good, but she'll live."

The Reapers hooted and whistled. Wilkes stepped forward. "You mean, you kept her alive?"

He shrugged. "I suppose I did."

"Is she still there?"

"I didn't untie her."

Wilkes handed Rosier the panties. "Would you mind if I took a turn?"

Snape was about to nod, but something jerked in his stomach. It was a familiar feeling, like a serpent slithering through his insides. It was the same feeling he felt every time he saw James touch Lily. Jealousy? He decided to ignore it. "Give her a kiss for me."

Wilkes grinned and took off at a small jog. "I'll bring back the bra!"

Avery snatched the panties from Rosier and put them on over his pants. "Oh, Severus!" Avery mocked a high-pitched girl's voice. "Oh, Severus! Fuck me harder!"

"Stop it, Avery." Snape shoved him away.

Avery laughed then continued in his girly voice. "Oh, you I know I like it when you do that! Faster! Harder, Severus, Harder!" He pretended to pole dance against a marble pillar.

Rosier snorted, but the serpent in Snape's gut stirred. "C'mon Avery, I need the panties back."

He ignored him. "Harder, Severus! Punish my tiny, little cunt!"

"Enough, Avery!" Snape growled. Something deep down, buried in his forgotten conscience, started to emerge. Why did he look into eyes, right before he deflowered her rose? Why did seeing Avery wear her panties enrage him? Why was he so damn angry?

Avery froze, slowly took off Lily's knickers, and tossed them to Snape. "Touchy, touchy . . ." He growled under his breath.

"What's your problem, Snape?" Rosier grunted and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Didn't get enough?"

"I don't know." Severus clenched and unclenched his fists. _What the Hell is going on with me?_

"It happens sometimes, mate." Rosier said. "You get it once, and you can't stop."

"That's why Wilkes fucks whatever he sees." Avery rolled his eyes. "Promise me you won't turn into him."

"True. He's got weird … fetishes." Rosier lowered his voice. "He fucked the Mary bitch, tortured and killed her, then fucked her again!"

Snape's guts started writhing unpleasantly. "Filth."

Rosier nodded. "I say he's got a disgusting case of necrophilia. If he wasn't a bloody pureblood, I'd have a troll make him his bitch."

"You might as well forget about seeing that mudblood again, Snape." Avery picked his nails. "Once Wilkes has her, she'll be too cold. I'm sure there's other red-heads in the school; you'll find one eventually."

_If Wilkes lays a dirty hand on Lily, I'll boil him alive! She's too pure for fucking perverts like him! _"What if I want her again? How much time do you think I have?"

"You better get a move on, Snape. Wilkes was looking pretty anxious . . ."

Snape apparated on the spot. He arrived in the forest.

The full, silver moon hung low to the trees and was blocked by a few clouds. The stars were visible and the air was cool and crisp. It was a lovely, quiet night. Out of the black and silver darkness, something warm and bright caught his eye. One of Lily's hairs was on his robes. _Her hair . . . Her perfect, fiery locks. She needs me!_

Severus made his way through the forest, listening for the sound of her screams or Wilkes's grunts. Wilkes was a pervert, no doubt, and it was only a matter of time before he found her vulnerable body. His brisk walk turned into a sprint. He dashed through the bushes and trees, finally coming to a stop at a familiar stretch of marsh. The rock was straight in front of him.

"Lily!" He rasped, finding his voice. "Lily!"

A pale, feminine figure was lying face-down on top of the rock. Her porcelain skin glowed in the light of the moon, and her curled, fire-red hair buried her delicate face. The torn white nightie was draped over her naked body. One of her wrists was free but scratched, the other was tangled in a mess of thorny vines and black string. She looked like a beautiful, sleeping angel. His sleeping angel. He dared to reach a hand out to touch her hair. He pushed it away from her white face.

"No . . ." Severus growled. "No … Lily! Lily . . ."

_I'm too late! Wilkes is gone . . . He's already broken her . . . No._ His eyes started to burn, and his throat closed up. Every particle of his body filled with an anger only murder would satisfy. He wanted Wilkes's blood spilled for defiling her in such a sickening way.

"Lily . . ." He touched her cheek with his palm. "Wake up . . . I'm here, wake up. Lily!" He placed his lips upon her pale frozen ones and kissed her gently. "Wake up, Lily . . . Lily, wake for me . . . Lily" He kissed her again. Her mouth twitched, but otherwise remained unresponsive to him.

Severus needed to hide her. It was foolish of him to abandon her in the first place. No doubt Wilkes would return again for another round.

"I'm so sorry . . ." He kissed her on the cheek. Severus took one final view of her. Lily's torn nightie looked like a set of butterfly wings resting upon her back. He conjured a white blanket and tenderly covered her nude body. The monster in the black robes carried the angel away from the rock, away from the lake, and approached a willow tree. . .

Severus carefully laid her down upon a dusty, rickety bed. The moon and the stars shined through the broken glass window and onto her delicate features. Lily's soft skin brightened to the color of snow. He kissed her lips once more, and laid with her for the remainder of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_A red haired porcelain doll sits in a cage wearing a white ball gown. With her hair the color of a flaming sunset, her dress made of pure white silk, her eyes made of emeralds, and a tiara of diamonds nested in her locks, she was the most beautiful doll that anyone could ever look at. Everyone found her beautiful, but none saw her through the dark eyes of the black furred beast that lurked below her._

_The beast was aware of her charms and beauty, and kept her locked in a cage above the other dolls. The white doll could still see and talk to the others, but was restrained. She didn't mind the cage, believing the beast was protecting her from the darkness and evil where he lurked. She would sing, talk, and comb the beast's hair. The black beast would fetch her food, bring her emeralds and diamonds, and he would guard her cage from any harm. The white doll cared for the beast and the beast cared for her. Every now and then, a celebrated prince would attempt to slay the mysterious beast, temporarily freeing the white doll from her cage. The black beast would rise, deadlier than before, and maim the princes. Much to the white doll's disappointment, the beast would promptly lock her up. The white doll wanted to leave the cage, but the beast would never let her out. _

_One day, a certain prince strolled by the sleeping beast. He looked up and saw the beautiful white doll singing and brushing her hair. He needed her, but first, the vile beast beneath her had to be slain. The prince drew his sword and stabbed the beast repeatedly. The black beast, though maimed, awoke and struck the prince with his mighty claws. The white doll stopped singing and begged for the prince to stop hurting her beast. _

_The prince ignored her request, and continued to stab the beast, insisting it was for her protection. The black beast snarled and swiped at the prince until he was injured on the ground. The white doll cried and screamed for the beast to cease. She rattled the bars and shook her cage, stirring the dark creatures below her. In the heat of his anger, the black beast attacked the cage and bit the doll. The poor doll dropped from the cage and fell into the dark void. _

_She saw mysterious princes in dark suits with sickening personalities. Some had multiple heads and eyes, while others had none. They all looked at her with want and lust. The white doll had to keep moving. Occasionally the black beast would find her, and curl up next to her, offering an apology. The white doll refused and kept walking further into the void. If one of these vile princes would approach her, the beast would appear and scare them away. The white doll still refused him._

_The white doll continued to venture further into the darkness, until one day a war broke out. The vile princes would attack the fine princes until there was a mess of smashed porcelain faces scattered throughout the void. Sometimes she would find other doll girls, only without tiaras and their legs and faces were cracked. They told her whispers of what the princes were battling over, however, they all pointed fingers at the black beast. The vile princes had the beast in chains, demanding that he destroy everything in his path. The white doll had to carry on, knowing the beast would be looking for his former prisoner._

_The white doll found a cage and hid inside it. Suddenly, she saw the black beast. The beast's jaws were strapped together with thick belts, and his powerful claws were in shackles. Three vile princes were holding chains that tied to the beast's neck. The doll was very visible with her fair white skin glowing in the darkness. The vile princes grinned and pointed at her. _

_The black beast howled and snatched her from the cage. The poor, white doll cried and screamed, but the beast would not let her go. The vile princes laughed and leered as the beast ripped her dress and broke her legs into pieces. Before the princes jerked the chains, the black beast carved a hole in her womb and snatched her tiara. _

_The white doll cried and cried. She cried so much, her tears started to crack her porcelain face. The beast, who promised to protect her from this darkness, was the very monster she should have feared from the beginning. The white doll cried until her face shattered._

_A red haired, cracked porcelain doll lays on the ground wearing a shredded white ball gown. With her hair the color of a dying coal, her dress in tattered, moldy shreds, her face was broken, and the tiara of diamonds gone forever, she was the most pitiful doll that nobody would ever look at again. Nobody would find her but the black furred beast that curled around her and protected her from the princes._


	5. Chapter 5

**How was that for deepness? The goal was to create a metaphor (I fuckin' love metaphors) for how Snape sees Lily and how Lily sees Snape. She used to see him as a gentle beast who lashed out at everyone, but was kind to her. That all changes after he called her a mudblood. He saw her as a precious, fragile, girl who was too good for anyone. He's manipulated by the other Reapers. This takes him so far, than he kills the Marauders and rapes Lily.**

**Keep in mind the dream never mentions Wilkes "breaking" her. Food for thought.**

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Lily woke up. She was unsure if her dream was real, a vision, or a nightmare. _Where the fuck am I? _ Lily found herself on a large bed. The mattress was creaky and the blankets were graying and moldy. There was dust on every surface, the windows were smashed, and the wallpaper was peeling and faded. She looked down. _Great. I'm naked._ Lily pulled the sheets up to her chest.

A great snore came from the opposite end of the bed.

Lily jumped. "Who …?" She filled with both a boiling rage, and fear. The disgusting man who raped her and left her for dead was lying next to her. Lily tried to get out of the bed, but a stabbing pain between her legs warned her not to move. She had to bite her lip and clench her fists to prevent herself from screaming. She laid there with her eyes wide open, unable to move her legs. If she dared to leave the bed, he would hear her and wake up. _What is it . . . Early morning? Late evening?_ She looked out the empty window frame and glanced at the colorless sky. _He's going to wake up eventually . . ._

Another great snore, followed by a blind, sleepy scratching of the crotch. This carried on for at least another hour.

Lily couldn't go back to sleep, or get out of bed. She was stuck. _Wake up, motherfucker, I'm tired of this shit!_ A twisted idea slithered into her head. _Get the pillow and smother him! Give the bastard what he deserves! Smother him!_ Lily knew he deserved to have his genitals jinxed off, but did he deserve to die? _Yes!_ Lily silently grabbed her pillow and found Severus's face. She gingerly swung a leg over him and tried not to make any noises . . .

"Sleep tight, you bastard!" She shrieked and slammed the pillow down on his face.

His body jerked underneath her, and his hands whipped around, trying to find her face. All of this fast motion irritated Lily's wounds and she started to bleed again. She winced, but forced herself not to alert him that she was in pain. She noticed his hands started grabbing at the side table, reaching for his wand. Lily swatted it to the floor.

"Get OFF!" His shouts were muffled and twitchy.

"Shut up, already! Shut UP!" She pressed the pillow down harder.

"Get off!" Snape yelled again. "Get . . . Off . . ." His speech was slowing down and his movements stopped. He was motionless.

Lily panted heavily as she removed the pillow. _He's dead . . ._ She checked his body for any jewelry, or money. Lily was going to need to start a new life, now that she killed Snape, the Reapers would come looking for her. _C'mon, you Slytherins always have rings or silver on you. _She found a simple, silver ring on his right hand. It had little emeralds around the band. It wasn't much, but it was something. His cloak had a few galleons and a sickle.

"It'll have to do." Lily sighed. When she limped off the bed, she winced and whimpered, but did not scream. She felt the wounds bleeding. "I need clothes . . ." She found his wand under the bed. When she emerged, a cold hand clutched her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape scowled.

"L-let me … go!" Lily choked and hopelessly grasped at his hand.

She gagged as his grip tightened. He glared at her. "After all I've done for you!" Severus threw her back on the bed with brute strength.

Lily gasped for breath. "You've done NOTHING for me!"

"I found you, naked and barely alive!" He roared. "He could've killed you! I saved your life, and this is how you repay me!"

Lily covered herself with the sheets. She only glared at him with green eyes swimming in tears.

"Wilkes fucked you! Look at yourself!" He shouted, spit flying out of his mouth. "Do you have any idea the sick, twisted things that motherfucker is capable of? Do you?"

She was hugging the pillow and looked at him with confusion and hatred. "There was no Wilkes. It was all _YOU_."

"What are you talking about . . ." He snarled.

Lily pointed a finger at him. "You, Snape. You raped me!"

He swallowed. "I would do no such thing."

"LIAR!" She shouted. "You slammed me against the rock and told me you didn't need my forgiveness! How dare you lie to me!"

His fists clenched and unclenched. "I didn't –"

"Oh, fuck off!" Lily clutched the pillow. "You've always been a horrid liar!" She sobbed into the pillow.

Severus was about to say something very nasty, but he closed his mouth. There was a long painful silence. Lily's sobs and his heavy breathing were the only sounds in the shabby room. After a long pause, Lily spoke.

"So, where are we? And don't you dare lie to me!" She snapped.

Severus pushed back his hair and looked her square in the eye. Her frigid body, tangled in a bed sheet and the tears were flowing down her precious, pale face. "No more lies."

"Where are we?" Lily's repeated.

"The Shrieking Shack."

"Did you rape me?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Did you take my clothes?"

"I only took your knickers. When I found you, you were naked."

Her eyes squinted. "Why was I naked?"

"Wilkes raped you after I did."

"I never saw Wilkes, Snape."

"Then I don't know."

Lily stopped her questions. She looked through the window. The sun was starting to set. Why was it always nighttime?

"Here, wear this." Severus conjured a short, faded white cotton dress. "It's good enough." She struggled to both put on the dress, and cover her naked body. "Oh, don't even bother." He growled. "It's nothing I haven't seen already."

Lily frowned and lowered her arms. The dress hugged her figure. "If you've seen everything, what did you do to me down there?" She pointed between her legs.

"You were a virgin. I fucked and you bled. It's normal."

"No." Lily's voice started to rise. "A little blood is normal, but _this_ . . . This isn't normal, Snape. I want to be healed now."

"No."

Lily's eyed widened. "Excuse me?"

"I can't heal you." He admitted. It was the truth.

"And why not, Mister Half-Blood Prince?" She yelled. "You can create elaborate spells to rip flesh and torture others, but you can't stitch me back up?"

"The spell would be … complicated. There is one spell, but it's not … clean magic."

Lily stretched out on the bed. "Why can't you just give me a potion or something?!"

"A potion wouldn't heal it properly."

She looked at her toes, then back at Snape. "What's the magic. Tell me about it."

Severus relaxed slightly. If it was under different circumstances, it was just like old times. Lily might get herself hurt, and cry on his shoulder until he healed her. In fact, she went to him more than she did the hospital wing. "Well, the magic is from ancient, dark rituals. These were performed when Satan's spawn crawled the earth and the oceans were filled with blood."

"Sounds like your paradise." Lily pulled a loose thread from the dress.

"You would have to come with me, so don't be so sharp-tongued." His tongue flicked. "Innocent girls were taken into Hell and turned into succubae by the Devil himself. They would return to earth and seduce men and boys. They would perform … sick, vile mutilations of a sexual nature."

"Sluts."

"Not just males, but children and babies."

"Sick."

"Indeed. Ancient Priests would capture these cursed girls and perform these … dark, evil, rituals." He stopped talking.

"Tell me more." Lily whispered.

Snape turned his head. "No. It's too dark. Not for your ears."

"Severus." He flinched when she said his name. "There is nothing worse than what you did to me. I want to be healed, and I want to know how." Lily got up and sat cross-legged at the edge of the bed, she winced, but managed to sit on a pillow.

He didn't give her panties, so everything was visible. Snape looked up and met her emerald eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lily smiled slightly. "Yes. Don't leave anything out."

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Severus looked at Lily. Her sweet, innocent face . . . "I can't."

Lily lost her smile. "Why the Hell not?"

"I need to read on it. I'm not certain how the ritual is performed."

"So what?" She closed her legs and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "You just recited that without a problem."

Snape stood up. "By the time I would find all the information needed for the ritual, you would be healed naturally. There're too many complications. If one, microscopic detail is wrong, you could be harmed and even killed. That would eliminate any chance of you healing at all."

"Why do you care?" Lily sneered. "I'm just another pretty mudblood. As far as you care, I'm disposable."

He whipped around and faced her, anger flooding his face. "Don't you ever say that fucking word again!"

"Oh, shut up, Snape." She bared her teeth. "You promised to stop lying. You let all your little Death Eater pals say it."

"Lily . . ."

"So I'm just your little whore, am I?" Lily shouted as she grabbed the rusty headboard and spread her legs with a painful grimace. "Tie me down and fuck me again!"

"You're on thin ice . . ." He warned in a low voice.

"Oh, fuck off!" She screeched. "I'm your sex toy, what's stopping you from fucking my wounds?"

"Lily, I'm warning you . . ." He seethed.

"What are you afraid of, Sevy? Scared of getting your cock all bloody?" Lily threw a pillow at him and licked her lips. "That hasn't stopped you. Fuck this little mudblood 'til she's dead!"

Severus grabbed her arms and ripped her off the bed. He slammed her body against the wall and threw her to the ground. "If you dare . . . If you ever fucking talk to me like that again, I'll dump you in Knockturn Alley and leave you for the rapists!" He jerked her back to her feet.

Lily stumbled. Pain shot through her thighs and into threatened to explode her clitoris. Her legs buckled and crossed. She looked at his eyes with as much hate as she could muster. "Rapists . . ." Lily whispered. "Like _YOU_!" Lily spat in his face.

"_Did you hear me_?" Severus stuck her face.

Lily crumpled to the ground in a heap. She touched her face, and felt a stinging welt on her cheek.

Severus looked at his own hand. Did he dare lay a hand against her porcelain cheek? "Lily . . ." He started gently.

"Oh, I hear you . . ." Tears started pouring down her face. She gingerly touched the welt. "_Tobias_!" Lily hissed.

Severus backed away from her. She insulted him, and it was true. He did temporarily turn into his father. Tobias beat his wife and son, and now Severus hit the only woman he ever loved. "Lily . . . Please . . ." She waved him off and crawled back into bed. She pulled the covers over her head and buried her face in the moldy pillows. "Lily . . ." He pleaded and touched her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't strike back to his touch. "Please . . . I'm sorry."

Lily sobbed harder into the pillow. "Just. Go."

"Lily . . ." He lifted her head from the soaked pillow. Even with tears running down her face and her cheeks sporting gashes and bruises, she was still beautiful. "Forgive me?"

Her emerald eyes met with his onyx ones. She shook her head. "I'll never forgive you."

Wilkes was on the floor, grabbing his crotch and whining curses. A few seconds ago, Snape burst into the room and kicked Wilkes in the balls. Rosier and Avery backed away, watching with eager eyes.

"Where's the bra, you pig?" Snape kicked him again.

Wilkes squealed. "It's in my drawer! In the drawer!"

"Did you touch a certain red haired girl yesterday?" He pressed a boot to his throat. "Did you?"

"There was the Hufflepuff girl . . ." Wilkes's voice was raised to a scream as Snape flicked his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

"I swear I didn't touch any other gingers!" He screamed.

"Where did you get the bra?" Snape kicked Wilkes's face. "Where did you get it from, you filthy fuck!"

"I found it! I found it on the ground near the lake! I swear on my life!"

A flash of green light flooded the office. Rosier and Avery shrunk behind the desk. Severus's anger was not to be questioned, especially if he was turning on his friends.

"What did the motherfucker do?" Rosier asked softly.

Severus thought about his response. As far as the remaining Reapers knew, Lily was dead and not worth a second thought. "He fucked and killed my … slut." The words didn't feel right. "I wasn't done with her, and he had the nerve to take her from me!"

"There are still a few gingers in –"

"I don't want another bloody ginger!" Severus exploded. "I wanted that ginger muggle-born!"

"Snape, calm down." Avery started, but shut his mouth immediately.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Snape yelled and aimed his wand at Avery.

"Snape!" Rosier warned, about to draw his own wand.

"Do you both want to end up like Wilkes?" Severus narrowed his eyes. "Give me the keys to the Library."

"They're on the desk."

"Fine." He snatched them. "I'm leaving, and I don't want any of you motherfuckers to bother me, is that understood?"

Avery and Rosier nodded.

Snape was gone.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Avery started searching Wilkes's body. "He goes missing for a day, reappears, and kills this sick fuck."

Rosier was looking out the window. He looked both cross and in deep thought. "Severus is cleverer than we believe him to be."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, he's trying to take over Hogwarts for himself." Rosier growled. "He's plotting against us."

"Snape?" Avery snorted. "He's a fucking creep. He's similar to Wilkes. Only instead of corpse-fucking, he has it out for that ginger mudblood."

"Gingers?"

"Have you seen him?" Avery joined him at the window. "Ever since they were first years, those two have been inseparable. It was always Lily-this and Lily-that."

"Is that the girl he called a mudblood? Fifth year, I think?"

"The very same. After that went down, he started following her around, asking for forgiveness and shit."

Rosier chuckled. "He only wanted to get up her skirt."

"If he wasn't so damn ugly, he'd be a fucking charmer." Avery laughed. "Of course, the mudblood didn't forgive him. He went out a couple of nights ago to fuck her brains out."

"That I know he did, but what about Wilkes?" Rosier spat off the edge of the balcony. "He looked for the mudblood for a couple of hours but only found her bra. If Wilkes got any action, he would've come back with that stupid, creepy look on his face."

Avery snarled. "I fucking hate that look."

"Wilkes had it coming."

After a few chortles, they went into silence. Rain started to pour the clouds in the night sky. The clouds blocked the moon and stars; there was no light.

"So . . ." Avery asked. "What do we do about Snape?"

Rosier faced Avery with his wand drawn out. "We?"

"Evan, what are you doing . . ." Avery shouted. "Evan!"

"_Crucio!_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, sorry for not updating sooner. Stuff happens, and I also have a life (if that's what you call it) outside of writing.**

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

**DAY 3**

After being alone in the same bedroom for three days straight, Lily decided it was time to explore the rest of the Shrieking Shack. Her wounds were healing, slowly, but she felt good enough to limp. The first floor was blocked off by a large and dusty wardrobe; the stairs leading to the attic were obliterated. The second floor only had two closets (one of them was mysteriously locked), a bedroom with a broken lock, her bedroom, and a bathroom. There was an undamaged window at the end of the hallway.

Lily approached it. Through the thick layer of dust, she could faintly see a charming view of Hogsmeade. "It's not much." She remarked as she grabbed a rag off the floor and wiped off the window. The sky was still stormy, but seeing something that wasn't breaking or decaying gave her a ray of happiness. She watched groups of pureblood friends skip around, do their Christmas shopping, and happily chatter. It was as if the war at Hogwarts didn't exsist. "At least they're happy."

_Break the window! Break the window and jump out! I can escape from this nightmare!_ Lily looked down. It was a long way down, but the mud at the bottom would help break her fall. _If I escape, he'll find out and go after me . . . Merlin knows what he'll do to me._ Lily didn't jump, and stopped thinking about escaping altogether. She didn't want to gain more bruises and scars.

Every now and then, a jug of water and a small loaf of bread would appear magically, followed by a note in black ink. Severus always said he'd be back by nightfall and he was very sorry for his actions against her. Lily shredded these small letters. _He's not my friend anymore. He's an exact copy of his father now._ The first night, Lily stayed up late and waited for him. He never did. Every time Severus apologized, the bruise on her cheek pounded. If he truly wanted forgiveness, he would have to let her go and never see her again; only then would she _consider_ forgiving him.

Lily ate a slice of bread, and then looked at the hallway. The cheeriness of the window was greatly mismatched with its moldy surroundings. "You know what this is missing?" She said to herself. "This place needs a woman's touch."

Since Snape had her wand, Lily had to resort to muggle cleaning. She opened the only unlocked broom cupboard and grabbed a dusty box filled with sponges, cleaning potions, and a handful of brushes and rags. A mop and bucket and broom were crammed in the corner. She tinkered around the bathtub until the mud turned into clean water. Lily tied her hair back, filled the mop bucket with water, and started polishing the hallway.

**DAY 6**

Tonight. That's when he had to tell her everything. Not just the rituals, but his love for her. It had to be tonight. It took him almost a week to finally gather enough courage to tell her. Besides, he promised her the truth. Not telling her would only strain their relationship. It was for the best. "Lily?" He called as he stepped into the Shrieking Shack. "Lily!" Something was off. The dust was gone. Polished wood shined from every corner, the wallpaper was restored to a burgundy pattern, and the windows sparkled.

"Here." Lily appeared in front of him. Her hair was loosely pulled back and her dress was stained. She looked filthy compared to the Shack.

"What the Hell have you been doing?" He looked around the spotless hallway and squinted at the sudden light from the window. "Why is so bright?"

"Cleaning."

"Don't." He drew the curtains, plunging the Shack and all of three days of hard work into darkness. "People will notice. You're not supposed to be here, remember?"

She nodded, holding back tears.

"What did you do to your dress?" He snapped. "And why is your hair up?" Lily inhaled quickly and flinched when he reached down and yanked the string that tied her hair. "Get rid of this … stuff. And clean your dress up."

"Yes, Sev." She sniffed.

A wave of anger rippled through his body. The devil inside of him wanted to lash out and strike her again, demanding her to stop being so pitiful. He also wanted to comfort her, and promise he wouldn't lay a hand on her again, but she would never accept his comfort. It was only right to tell her the truth. "Sit down, we need to talk."

She found a polished stool.

"I did research." Severus started. "The ritual is a possibility. The risks are minimal, but with my knowledge, we have a very good chance. We should be able to perform it about this time, next week."

Lily stared at the ground. "Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated. Anger was starting to boil. "I locked myself in the Library for five days straight, reading and working nonstop, and all you say to me is, 'Okay'? After all I've done for you?"

She bit her lip and didn't speak a word.

Severus got a grip of himself. The last thing he needed was his anger to get out control. "How do you feel? Better? Worse?"

She shrugged.

"Talk."

She bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Lily . . ." His tone warned her that he wasn't going to be tested.

"The same." Lily croaked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you manage to clean the entire fucking Shack?" He demanded with a hint if impatience.

"It doesn't get better." Lily said quietly. "I just got used to it."

"You shouldn't be cleaning." Severus growled. "What if you've made it worse?"

Lily's lips started trembling and the tears started flowing. "Please, Sev, leave me alone."

"I left you alone for almost a week!" He snapped. "You could've blown our cover and made your wounds worse!"

"Oh, stop it!" Lily screamed. "I'm about to go insane from being in here! Do you really expect me to stay in bed all day long? You don't care about me at all! You only care about my body for your … sick things . . ." Her sobs made it impossible to understand her.

"That's a lie!" Severus yelled back. "You know that isn't true! I fucking love you!" It wasn't the way he pictured telling her. Not like this.

She regained herself. "You called me a mudblood! You raped me! You hit me! That's not love, Snape, that's sick!"

"I apologized, every bloody time, I apologized!"

"After what you've done to me?" Lily shouted and kicked the stool. "After years of friendship, you called me a fucking mudblood! And all you say is 'Sorry'? Sorry doesn't fix anything!"

"Lily . . ."

"You killed Potter, Black, and Lupin! Merlin knows how many other victims! You raped me to the point of bleeding and left me for dead!" She shoved him. "All you say is 'Sorry'! You hit me! You hit me and all you said was 'Sorry'!"

"All I wanted was forgiveness!" He roared and grabbed her wrists. "If you would've forgiven me, none of this would have ever happened!"

"Is that what this is all about?" She shrieked. "You getting forgiveness?"

"Of course this is what it's all about! If you weren't so bloody fragile –"

"Fragile?" Lily yanked herself from his grasp. "You see me as fragile?!"

Severus swallowed. "Yes. You're too fragile for your own good."

"No." She backed away from him. "I've heard enough of you. How the Hell am I supposed to love a fucking murderer? If you really love me, you'll leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving you, Lily." Severus grabbed her wrists again, this time more gently. "I love you, and abandoning you would kill us both. I'm not going to fail you!"

"You failed me the day you called me a mudblood."

"I begged for your forgiveness. I need your forgiveness."

Lily shook her head and she started crying again. "I … I can't . . ."

"I'm begging you, Lily! Please!"

She had never seen Severus look so desperate. Even if she forgave him, it wouldn't stop him from doing terrible things. What about his love? After all these years of being her friend, Lily had no clue he felt like this. However, forgiveness meant Severus had power over her, and she currently didn't trust him with power over her. How far was he willing to go for her forgiveness? "Severus, we've been friends for a long time." Lily started, she held his hands in her own. "If you earned my trust once . . ." She took a deep breath. "You can earn it again. I want to start over."

"Start over?" His voice was toneless.

"Yes." She nodded. "If you've proven yourself to me, I'll forgive you for everything."

Severus remained quiet, and then spoke in a quiet voice. "Everything?"

"Everything."

Lily looked at him. How could he resist her? It was too much like old times, every time she asked a favor of him . . . Her eyes . . . "I'll do it."

Lily wrapped her arms around him. "I knew my best friend was in there somewhere."

He felt awkward. It was a few years since the last time she hugged him like this. He wrapped his arms around her waist. It was almost too good to be true. She didn't refuse him. "So, what about … me?"

Lily let go of him and a small smile played her lips. "I think we can work something out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Double-time! Two chapters at once! BAM! Now, if you could review … uh … that'd be great.**

**BTW: This chapter contains some pretty controversial stuff, especially to the Christians out there. I'm just warning you ahead of time, so please don't yell at me, and NONE of the rituals are real or from any book! These all came from my imagination (with the help of a few Latin words) and they're not real! Please don't try these at home and expect the same results. This is FanFICTION!**

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Avery blinked and looked around his surroundings. "Fuckin' Rosier . . ." He growled as his hand groped around until it came in contact with a stone wall. It was cold and dark, and he could faintly hear the sounds of rats crawling around and water dripping from pipes. His other hand touched something wet and rubbery. It was Wilkes's corpse. Avery gagged and gulped. He was in the dungeons. "Rosier!" Avery yelled. "ROSIER!"

All he heard was the drops of water hitting the stone floor.

"Evan! This isn't funny!" Avery managed to stand up. He was in the deepest part of the dungeons where not even the bravest Slytherins dared to venture. Myths of underground serpents and killer spiders flooded into his head. "ROSIER! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He pounded his fists on the hard walls. After a few more moments in the agonizing silence, Avery knew that no one was going to help him. His best hope was to grope along the walls and find his way out.

"Fuck you, Rosier. Fuck . . . You . . ." He snarled and started his trek.

**DAY 9**

Lily pulled her hair back once again, this time with a smile on her face. Severus allowed her to finish cleaning the second storey of the Shack, but the curtains had to be drawn. Within a few days, Lily managed to tidy up her room. The sheets were no longer moldy and gray, but were now a pleasant white. Nothing much could be done about the missing chunks of wall or furniture, but other than that, the Shack looked well lived in.

"It feels like I'm in a fucking dollhouse." Severus grunted when he arrived for dinner. Since their talk, he visited daily and brought food from the Kitchens.

"It's not your taste, but it was too boring for me." Lily smiled and grabbed a couple of china bowls. "Tomorrow I'll be cleaning the bathroom. I think there's a tree growing in the sink or something."

"Don't wear yourself out." He opened a canteen of soup. "This is all I could bring; they're starting to run out of food."

"Run out of food? Impossible."

"Rosier isn't letting them leave the castle. He thinks they're going to flee and tell the Ministry." Severus poured himself a serving, but didn't eat it. "Like the Ministry doesn't already know. He's cracking down on half-bloods now."

Lily choked slightly. "But Sev, you're a half-blood."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't he be after you? Or does he not know?"

"Well, Eileen was the third daughter from the Prince family; they were bloody pure and filthy rich. They disowned her when Toby knocked her up, so she never inherited a knut of the Prince fortune." He scowled. He only studied his lineage once.

"Oh." Lily had never heard much about his parents, or their history. All she knew is that his mother was disgusted by him and his father beat him.

"I think Eileen was betrothed to either one of the Malfoys or one of the Lestrange twins. I could pass as a Prince nephew or grandson, but not from her branch." Severus shrugged. "Either way, she fucked with a muggle and look what happened. The bitch didn't give a fuck about her son!" His tone was getting steadily angrier.

"Sev." Lily spoke softly.

Severus realized his temper was getting the best of him. "Sorry. It had to come out." He grumbled.

"C'mon, eat a bite. The soup's pretty good."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Lily sighed. He could be so stubborn. "Well, at least tell me what else is going on. What's happening between you and the other Reapers?"

He looked down at the soup. "I got rid of Wilkes."

"What?"

"Wilkes, the fat one. I killed him."

Lily stopped eating. "Did you kill any others?" She asked slowly.

"No."

She looked down. "I know why you killed Potter and his friends, but why Wilkes? I thought you two were close."

"I don't understand why you don't remember." He played with the spoon. "Wilkes raped you after I … did."

"Sev, I fell asleep or passed out a few hours after … that." Lily said calmly. "If Wilkes raped me, I would've woken up. Maybe he had me under a curse."

"He might have." Severus stood up and pulled something from his robes. "He had this." It was her bra.

"How . . . How in Merlin's name did Wilkes get this?"

"He claimed he found it near the river."

Lily was in deep thought. "I remember, before I fell asleep, I managed to free one of my hands. I think my bra might have unhooked or something against the rock."

"There's no way he found the bra and not you."

"Or Wilkes said '_Accio Bra_' just to brag about getting laid." Lily smiled.

"Fucking Wilkes." He snorted. "I bet he did. Before the Reaping happened, he was always a desperate pervert. He humped everything that had a hole!"

They both laughed. Severus was glad to see that Lily was no longer a prisoner. She was lively and cheerful, just as she was a couple of years ago. It was as if nothing ever happened, and today's adventure was sneaking into the Shrieking Shack.

"So, what else has Rosier done to the place?" She asked after their fit of laughter.

"Well, most muggle-borns have either been captured or killed, half-bloods have started disappearing, all the teachers have been locked up in Azkaban, and Avery has been missing for a few days. I'm not too sure why though. He's always been Rosier's best mate, so maybe he's gotten himself lost or something."

"Avery?" She pondered. "Isn't that the one who always wears the waistcoat? The really skinny one?"

He nodded.

"I never liked Avery." Lily picked up the bowls and dropped them in the bathroom sink. "He always struck me as a coward."

"He was. He also liked to mutter." He watched her. Somewhere, in the deepest pit of his heart, he wished this was his life. Having dinner with Lily every night, gossiping about school mates, and living together. It wasn't. It was only a fantasy that could never be. Lily would never want to live with him. "So, want to hear about the ritual?"

Lily's bright green eyes perked. "Gladly. I've been waiting all day."

Severus pulled a thick, dusty book on the table. It was bound in thick, cracked black leather. Odd symbols were scribbled in red and white. "I read through every book in the Restricted Section. Only this book has exact detail on the ritual."

Lily sat back down and looked at the book with great interest. "Does it have a name?"

"No specific titles, but the inscriptions on the front say it's a book about ancient magic." He opened the book and flipped around a few places. "This used to be a textbook at Durmstrang before it was banned."

Lily winced. The book was filled with graphic pictures of tortured humans, mostly women and girls. "This is … lovely."

He smirked. "Lovely indeed. Most of these rituals are how to possess muggles, kill rogue witches, and revive the dead."

"Revive the dead?" She looked at him. "That's impossible. Even with magic."

"Modern-day Inferi. This isn't the form of magic they teach at Hogwarts, Lily." Severus continued to flip through the pages. Each ritual was worse than the last. "Not even the Dark Lord or Death Eaters would touch."

"Why is that?"

"It's primitive, crude, and it cost more lives than it saved. The magic we use today is advanced and sophisticated. Name an Unforgivable Curse."

"Any curse? Crucio."

"The Cruciatus." Severus gave a twisted smile and flipped to a page. "Nine would gather in a circle around the victim. A black haired virgin girl was hung from chains above this circle. As these nine men chanted, the girl would start screaming as she bled from invisible wounds. The victim below would be soaked in her blood, and he would scream in agony as his flesh ripped and burned for an eternity."

Lily gaped. "Why not just stab the victim? Wouldn't the muggle way be … cleaner?"

He gave a small laugh. "These weren't normal people. They were vicious fucks who bathed in blood. This was considered an everyday chore to them."

Her face was green. "Sev, I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this!" She pointed at the sketch of the girl. "This is messed up, Sev. I want the rips healed, not reopened and spewing out garbage!"

"Lily, I haven't even told you anything about the ritual." He turned a few more pages. "This is the ritual." Severus pointed at the picture.

A red haired girl was chained to the floor. Her limbs were spread out, and her eyes were covered with a blindfold. Two hooded men were in the picture. One was standing with his arms folded at the head of the girl. The other was facing the wall opposite of the girl.

"Sev, this doesn't look … safe."

"This one is called Vita Non Tollitur, Ante Acta in Utero."

"English?"

"A rough translation would be 'life not taken away, but restored in the womb'."

Lily frowned. "Life restored in the womb? That sounds like impregnation, not healing."

He nodded. "As I said, it was a rough translation. It has something to do with life, and a womb being restored. Remember the succubae? After priests would convert them back into normal girls, some of the families wanted everything physical restored and memories erased. It was as if nothing happened at all."

"What are the men doing?"

"The one at her head is the one who chants and conducts the ceremony. The other is a man who sits and feels the agony the girl would normally feel."

"Normally feel?" The more he talked about these dark rituals, the less she wanted to participate in them.

"Yes." Severus pointed to some text. "The first set of chants will put the girl into a deep sleep, almost deathlike. The second set removes her spirit to the man facing the wall, causing him to become her temporary vessel. The third set restores her virginity, while the pain transfers to the vessel. Then it instructs us to kill the vessel, leaving the girl a virgin, but with a blank memory."

"Severus, I'm not doing this." She gripped his arm. "I don't doubt you, but this just irrational. Where the Hell are we going to find another man who would be willing to do this? What about my memory?"

He looked confused. "You begged for this, why are you turning it away?"

"Sev, listen to yourself!" Lily glared at the ancient book. "This stuff is fucked up. I'm not doing this! Look at the risks, what if something goes wrong?"

He looked at the book, then the ground. "Are you sure? This is the only way you'll heal and have everything all right again. You won't be broken, Lily."

"I'm not broken, I never was." She hugged him. "I'd rather have everything heal itself naturally than be a part of this branch of magic."

"Very well." Severus unwillingly slammed the book shut. "We won't talk about it again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! One of my buddies had a baby girl, so I've been pretty busy planning baby showers and stuff, so I guess I'm an auntie (sorta). I'll be off an on with the updates, so bare with me! Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

"**Guest": I admit it, I've never had sex myself. I just watch "material" and talk to friends who have. I do know, however, that blood sometimes happens the first time, and cases have been reported that rape can happen to the point of rips and bleeding. I will be rewriting that chapter eventually; it was last minute, late at night, and no coffee. Thanks for the feedback though!**

**anonlulz: Thank you! More is soon to come, and oh it will be amazing!**

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

**DAY 10**

"Well, well, well." Rosier sneered. "Where have you been? It's been a week."

"Mind your own fucking business." Severus scowled. On his way to return the ancient book to the Library, he accidentally bumped into Rosier, the very person he wanted to avoid. Someone was missing . . . Normally where Rosier was, Avery was never far behind. "Where's Avery?"

"He's visiting his parents." Rosier pulled a hair off his robes. "He won't be back for a while."

"That's not like him."

"It doesn't matter."

Severus sensed a tone of unpleasant satisfaction in his deep voice. Something wasn't right. "Where's Avery?"

Rosier bared his teeth. "Mind your own fucking business."

He clenched his fists. Rosier was defiantly hiding something. "Are you looking for a fight?" Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the Reaper who raised his hands innocently.

"Calm down, I'm not looking for anything."

He lowered his wand slowly. "I should kick you for being such a pain in the ass."

Rosier grinned. "You won't."

"Don't tempt me." He seethed. He was in no mood for his stupid games.

"Well, you seem to be in a hurry back to the Library." Rosier pointed to the leather book Severus was holding. "I'll let you be on your way."

"Thank you." Severus growled and shoved past him.

"Oh, and by the way . . ." Rosier said. "I was taking a stroll by the lake the other day. I thought to myself, if you finished her off a while ago, then her corpse should be there." His thin lips pulled into a grin. "It wasn't there."

Severus froze in his tracks. "Pardon?"

"The body, Snape. What did you do with the mudblood's body?"

Rosier couldn't know the truth. He quickly thought of a lie. "I dumped her in the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yes."

Rosier raised a crooked eyebrow. "Fine. I'll … see you later, half-blood."

Severus hurried to the Library. _That fucking creep is up to something! If he finds Lily, he'll kill her on the spot._ His stomach lurched at the thought of losing her. _No. Not today. Not ever._ _If he lays a fucking hand on her, I'll cut his heart out with my bare hands! _He ran into a small group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors at the Library doors.

"It's him!" A girl shrieked and pointed at him "He's the one who killed Lily!"

Severus was taken aback. He recognized the girl as Mandy Colt, one of Lily's friends. "I . . . I would nev—" _Remember, everyone thinks you killed her!_ He swallowed. "Yeah. What about it?"

"You'll pay for what you did, you fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Another girl pointed her wand at him. "_Stupefy!_" She missed and hit the statue.

"Don't make me jinx a girl!" Severus warned.

"You raped Lily Evans! Why would you care?" Mandy hissed and sent a curse at him.

The curse hit him and he was blasted backwards into the wall. "Fucking bitch!" Severus roared. Two, burly boys grabbed both of his arms and forced him to stand.

"Filthy pig!" Mandy snatched his wand out of his hands and spat on him. "Thank you, Frank … Tiberius. Thank you so much."

Severus recognized his captors. Frank Longbottom managed to escape the Reapers, but just barely; both of his eyes were blackened, his nose was crooked and broken, and his lips were bloody. The taller boy was a Ravenclaw, Tiberious Boot. Boot was untouched because of his pureblood status.

Frank kicked his shin. "You filthy pervert!"

Tiberious crushed his foot. "How dare you deflower Lily!"

"Let's give this monster what he deserves!" Someone from the group shouted. They all cheered.

Mandy kicked him square in the crotch. "Fuck you, Snape! Fuck you!" Severus was in pain. He could feel bruises starting to form and he was certain Mandy canceled all chances of reproduction. The group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws advanced . . . Wands lay forgotten on the floor as they pummeled and punched the Reaper who raped their dear Lily.

**MEANWHILE**

Lily paced up and down the hallway. "Where the Hell are you, Severus?" She grumbled. Lily thought about the past couple of weeks. It felt like it was yesterday when Rosier, Avery, Wilkes, and Severus stormed the Great Hall and cast spells at everyone and everywhere. She remembered when Rosier stood on the High Table and declared that the Reapers were taking over Hogwarts. Avery stood beneath him and fired curses and jinxes at students who tried to approach him. Wilkes grabbed a girl from the Hufflepuff table and roughly grabbed at her chest. Then there was Severus who stood guard at the doors. Severus ….

Despite the fact that she would be hunted because of her blood status, Lily thought he looked rather handsome. His face looked chiseled and emotionless and his dark eyes were straight forward and cold. She no longer saw him as a screw-up from her childhood, but a powerful, dark young man. It was that same day she and Mary went into hiding with Alice. A few days later, they found the Marauders camping out in the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut.

She was never fond of James Potter. No matter how many times he asked her out, she insisted she would never date him. He was a stuck-up ass; there was no other way to put it. His arrogant personality and his constant bragging about girls and Quidditch made it impossible for Lily to consider him as a dating option. It was horribly shocking to watch Severus kill Potter, but she managed to quickly get over his death. The rape kept her mind off of things.

The thought of Severus violating her like that still brought back an unpleasant squirm her stomach and a feeling of insecurity and guilt in her head. He had always been so … laid back and calm. He always had his mind on his books or studies. How could she have trusted him so easily? She should've known he was only interested in fucking her. _I was so stupid! I should've paid attention to that look on his face!_

Lily thought about what he said, about him loving her. Lily couldn't bring herself to return the feeling. He called her a mudblood, he raped her, and he hit her. It was only a matter of time before Severus would point his wand at her and give her a taste of the Cruciatus and then plead his apology. It was pointless to forgive him.

In fact, Lily was scared to death of him. She remembered his father and what he was like. Toby was the husk of a strong muggle man turned into a monster. He rarely went to work, and when he did, he would stumble back to Spinner's End with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette or a pipe in the other. Occasionally dragging a hooker behind him. Toby would burst through the door and start yelling at his wife for dinner and kicking his son around just for being born. Lily suddenly had a sickening image.

"_Where the fuck is dinner, you little wench?" Severus collapsed on the rickety couch. "I married a fuckin' whore, not a dutiful wife . . ." He took a long swig from a bottle of whiskey._

"_It's coming, Sev." She hurried into the kitchen and started on chicken soup. _

"_What the Hell is that runt doing?" He snapped at the small boy sitting on the floor and watching a flickering black-and-white TV._

_The child was small, skinny, dark haired, and looked exactly like a 6 year-old Severus. He wore an old, stained gray sweater with worn out jeans that were too large. One of his eyes was blackened and bruises covered his arms and face. The child, sensing his father's anger peeked in the kitchen. "Mama …?" He whimpered._

"_Go away." Lily slammed a pot on the stove. The boy scampered into the kitchen only for his mother to snap at him to get back into the living room. "Sev, could you watch the boy? He keeps running out the door."_

"_It's your fuckin' child." Severus growled. "You watch the bastard."_

"_I didn't want him any more than you did!" Lily yelled. "I got to put up with his whining all day long! Would it kill you to watch him for a few minutes?"_

"_I'm not looking at the filthy runt!" He jumped up from the couch and shoved his son out of his way. "You're the woman, you watch the bastard!"_

_The child covered his ears and crawled under the dining table. _

"_Look at that him!" Lily turned the stove off and faced her husband. "I've had it with the bastard, and I've had it with you!"_

_Severus slapped his wife across the face. The scene turned into more yelling and hitting between them as the boy started bawling underneath the kitchen table._

Lily wanted to puke. It was sickening. She would never lash out, let alone harm a small child, especially if it was one of her own. Why were they married and why were they living back in Spinner's End? And the poor boy . . . She clutched her stomach. What if he got her pregnant? The very thought of birthing his child, made her nauseous.

What scared her the most, was how possible it was to becoming a reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup, Chapter 2 has been temporarily updated for now, more updates soon to come. **

**This chapter is shorter, cuz of baby stuffs going on, and it's about time your eyes took a break. Consider this as an Intermission. Sorta.**

**REVIEWERS! It's just a fanfiction! Of course there's gonna be inaccurate stuff anywhere! However, I'm trying to improve my smut-writing skills. If "too embarrassing" then send me a PM for fuck's sake! The suspense is killing me! Please don't break into war. I've got 99 problems and a fight ain't one. Criticism AND compliments are welcome :-)**

**anonlulz: Thanks! They named her Heather. **

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Avery ran his bony hands over the jagged stone walls. Rats and cockroaches scurried away at the sound of his approaching steps. He's been in the dark for Merlin knows how long. Days? Weeks? Possibly years? There was no possible way to determine the time of day, being surrounded by a black, empty void. He managed to get by through eating rats and drinking the water that dripped from the pipes. His hands were blistered and bloody.

"Rosier … Rosier … Rosier …" Avery rasped. "I'll fuckin' … fuckin' kill … you … Rosier."

He suddenly stopped. His fingers grabbed something that protruded from the wall. There was a vague scent of stale smoke. It almost felt like . . .

"Fireplace!" Avery collapsed on the ground and ran his hands over the cold, grimy floor. "C'mon …" He grunted when his hand snagged on a shard of broken glass. "Where are you . . . you can't hide forever . . ."

* * *

"Good morning, Tim!"

"Hello, Yadon! I see you brought me a box of donuts!"

"Oh, Timothy, you and your bottomless pit of a stomach."

It was a bright day, and the Ministry of Magic was gently bustling about its business. Little pink and yellow paper airplanes zoomed around in great flocks, groups of generous wizards and witches dropped a few sickles in the fountain, and few interns wandered around with floating trays of coffee looking lost. A few stragglers arrived via Floo and brought pastries and donuts in bright pink boxes to compensate for their tardiness. It was a typical Friday morning, and everyone was excited for the upcoming weekend.

"So, Yadon." Timothy Grant teased. "I'm sure you could spare one donut for your good, old friend?"

Yadon Smatt smacked his friend's hand. "Hey! I got all these for Umbridge. That old bat's been cracking down on me since I smashed one of her creepy cat dishes."

"Yadon, I told you not to go in her office." A witch, Holly Tinwood, laughed.

"You didn't warn me, you dared me to!" The wizard cried out exasperatedly. "If she demotes me one more time, it's back to mopping the floors in the Thee Broomsticks for me."

"You should have joined my department. Ever since those idiots took over Hogwarts, I'm being paid double!" Tim smiled. "All we do is sit and listen to the radio."

"Aren't you guy supposed to be taking out those boys?" Holly put her hands to her mouth. "It's a dangerous situation, Mantis!"

"Oh, calm down, Holly." He rolled his eyes. "They're a bunch of rowdy Slytherin boys who need a good kick in the ass. There was an overpopulation of muggle-borns at the school, but it was downright stupid of those boys to take it into their own hands. Raiders … Reapers … whatever they're called."

"I would lock 'em in Azkaban for a year or two." Yadon added coolly. "It's a job for the Aurors, not you guys."

Before Holly could reply, one of the fireplaces started to sputter. The Atrium froze and stared. It showered green and orange sparks and smoke flooded out. A dark figure emerged and grabbed at his eyes. He let out a long, painful howl. "Shut it off! Shut it off!" He emerged from the smoke and collapsed on the floor, hands still covering his eyes. The Ministry made a wide circle around him.

Holly approached him, slowly. She backed away suddenly. "Sweet Merlin! It's one of the Reaper boys!"

Whispers filled the Atrium.

"The Minister will want to have him questioned!" Yadon was suddenly serious. "Someone fetch the Aurors!"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Holly yelled at the boy. "Do you?"

Avery rolled on the floor, still hiding his face. "Shut it off!"

"Look at me when I'm talking!" She yanked his hands from his face. "Oh, sweet Merlin!"

His screech echoed off of every wall and surface. It was enough to shatter someone's glass chalice. "The lights! Shut it off! Shut it off!"

"Somebody get a Healer over here!" Holly yelled to the crowd. "Something's wrong with his eyes!"


	11. Chapter 11

**SO MUCH BABY-NESS! So sorry for not updating sooner, I've been tied up with taking my friend to the hospital and back, my roommate going to college, and the pains of work. Lucky for me, I have absolutely nothing going on today. So please, enjoy!**

**Concerning the reviews, I knew there would be "haters" and I honestly don't give two shits and a fuck. I'm writing about a plot concerning two characters from one of my favorite books, not sex. I pride myself in graphic writing, and I've realized it's not good enough. So, I've "re-worded" these chapters for now. I'm not the best of smut-writers, but hey, you gotta start somewhere. Y'all would be surprised how many smut-writers haven't had sex. I recently took up a writing class at an adult school, (I'm writing other works for FictionPress at the moment) so maybe my skills will improve. Anyways, I write because I enjoy it. If it isn't your style, then don't waste your time, and go read something more to your taste. **

**Guest(s): ****Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Amar 2 and anonlulz****: Thanks for the support! I'll be on an updating fury for a 'lil bit! **

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

Lily shuddered in the darkness of the Shrieking Shack. She couldn't sleep, because the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong. No matter how comfortable the pillows and blankets were, Lily couldn't drift to sleep. Severus had been gone for over twelve hours. No note, Patronus, or nourishment. For once, Lily felt truly alone.

_What if something happened to him? What if he was killed or hurt by the others? With him being a half-blood and all, he's a target for that fucking Rosier!_

"Don't be stupid." Lily spoke to herself. "Sev's smarter than all the students in Hogwarts combined. Roisier's a bloody dolt."

Lily was split. The devil inside her wished that he was seriously injured. _Let him die! Let the fucking pervert get what he deserves! Let him die!_ If Sev was killed or hurt, it was likely he wouldn't be returning to the Shack anytime soon; she could escape. However, in the depths of her heart, she wanted him to live. Lily wanted him to appear and tell her everything was alright, she was safe, and he would care for her. Lily wanted to love him, but she couldn't bring herself to; not after the horrible things he did. She doubted he loved her. He was merely playing with her mind just so she would have a reason to stay.

She turned over and flipped the pillows. Her body was too hot, but the pillows were too cold. Lily threw the covers off and lay on the bed with her limbs strewn across. Hopefully this would cool her off . . . A jolt of fear ran through her body as one of the shutters slammed against the window. Lily was back under the hot covers. It was impossible to get comfortable, let alone sleep. Right when she was about to make an angry noise and punch the wall, a door opened. It had to be from the closet Sev kept locked. Lily heard a quiet voice singing.

"Witch hunt, witch cunt, burn this girl . . ."

It couldn't have been Severus. This voice was nasally and hoarse. Her gut shifted. _Rosier._

Lily's heart started pounding. _What the Hell am I supposed to do?! There's a bloody Reaper here!_ Lily heard his footsteps approach the bedroom. She soundlessly slipped from the covers and crawled under the bed. _Please go away! Please go away! Please go away!_ Lily thought as she saw a thick black boot slowly stroll through the doorframe. The floorboards creaked with every heavy step.

"_Dead girls dance, they burn and twirl. Witch hunt, witch cunt, burn this girl . . ._ Well, well, well." Rosier placed his palm on the sheets. "Still warm." He muttered.

Lily had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep her from gasping. _Where are you, Severus? Where the Hell are you?!_

"Come out to play, little girl." Rosier's crooked mouth twisted to an unpleasant grin. "I promise I won't be rough." He sat down on a stool in the hallway and crossed his arms. "I can wait."

Lily was reminded of her first encounter with Severus. She was stuck somewhere, and she would have to eventually surrender. _What if I distract him? Rosier isn't that bright, what could he be distracted by? Think like a Slytherin, Lily, think!_ At first, Lily thought about sneaking up and attacking him from behind, but that would never work. _Think Slytherin, Lily . . . What do these creeps want the most . . ._ The more she thought about it, the more it sickened her. Lily knew that the inevitable would happen, all she needed was a delay … a long, painful delay.

"I know you're here . . ." His voice echoed in the silence.

Lily swallowed her pride and tears and rolled out from the bed silently. She pulled down her dress so her cleavage was noticeable and she ripped off the hem. She teased and roughed her hair up until she saw sparks of static fly off. Lily glanced at the mirror. _I'm jailbait._ Lily looked at her stained face and dress. Rosier's back was just outside the door. She wanted to cry, she wanted to jump out the window and disappear off the face of the Earth, but they would find her no matter where she hid. Lily pulled herself into character. _Might as well get it over with . . ._

"Sev? Was that you?" She called out in a false, cheery voice and walked out from behind the bed. "You know how I don't like it when you scare me like that."

"I knew that git was lying . . ." Rosier mumbled under his breath as he turned his head.

Lily put her hands to her mouth and pretended to act surprised. "You're not Sev!"

"No." Rosier's eyes took her in. "I'm not."

"You're a Reaper."

"Yes. You're a mudblood."

"What do you want?" Lily wanted to drag out the conversation as long as she could.

Rosier stood up. She noticed how he towered over her. He looked down at her with a look of carelessness and disgust. "It's strange."

She blinked. "What is?"

"It's strange that Snape's little whore isn't as scared as she should be."

Lily felt her face was giving away her act. She blinked again and faked innocence. "I'm not scared."

"Really?" He leaned down so his face was centimeters away from hers. "Little mudblood, isn't scared of a big, bad Slytherin?"

She wanted to punch him, square in the jaw, but she could never do enough damage to get away. He smelled like burning paper and blood. "Nope."

Rosier's face cracked another grin, this one more sinister than the last. He pointed a chipped nail to the bedroom. "Get in there."

_No. No! Not yet! _"No."

Rosier gripped her jaw and pinned her head to the wall. He whispered in her ear with a dangerous tone. "You'll do as I say. Get. In. There."

"No, please!" Lily wasn't acting anymore. She couldn't bear being raped again. "I'll do anything, just don't … don't . . . Please!"

"One last chance." His breath raised the hairs on her neck. "Get in the fucking room or your bleeding guts will be smeared all over the Shack by morning. Get in the bedroom."

Lily forced herself not to cry. _I knew this wouldn't work! Lily, you fucking idiot! _When he released his vice-like grasp, she slowly walked into her bedroom.

"Get on the bed."

Lily crawled on the bed and sat down with her legs apart. The more she pushed herself not to cry, the more her lips and body trembled. "What are you going to do?" Lily already knew the answer and she dreaded it.

"Oh, just a little work . . ." Rosier unfastened his belt. "Got to fix that that cheeky attitude of yours."

She remained still. "Why me, Rosier?" Lily growled as his dirty fingers caressed her red hair. His sharp, chipped nails scratched her scalp. "Of all the mudbloods you've trapped, why me?"

"You're . . . special."

"Special? Why the fuck am I special to you?" Lily wanted to vomit. Rosier's hands traveled from her face and to her neck. "I'm a mudblood."

"You aren't special to me." She felt his breath on her neck. "You're special to that half-blood. And when I'm done with you . . ." Rosier let out a small laugh. "You'll be just another dead mudblood sleeping at the bottom of the lake."

As his frigid hand slipped inside her thighs, Lily closed her eyes and braced herself. _It'll be over soon, just don't make it hard, don't struggle; it'll be over before you know it . . ._

"_Crucio!"_

Rosier was flung from the bed, slammed against the wall and landed on the floor. He was twisting his limbs and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Make it stop!"

"How dare you lay a fucking hand on Lily!" A deep voice roared.

"Severus!" Lily gasped.

One of his eyes was blackened, he couldn't even open it a sliver. His nose was covered with dried blood and she was certain she saw one of his teeth missing. Severus looked like a mess, but that was nothing compared to the burning rage that possessed his profile. Lily swore she saw flames in his dark eyes.

"I should pull your guts out through your nose!" Severus kicked Rosier in the stomach. "You know that!"

Rosier grunted. "Snape, you … you don't understand."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you pathetic excuse of a human!" Another kick to the abdomen.

"Snape! Listen to me for a sec'." Rosier wheezed. "They're coming!"

"Who the fuck is coming? You better not be playing any tricks!" Severus roughly rolled him over with his foot.

"The Ministry . . . Ministry, Aurors … they're coming!"

"What?" Severus barked. "The Ministry?"

"Snape . . ." Rosier looked up at his enemy with bloodshot eyes. "Avery ratted us out."

**Whew! BTW, I do NOT own "Witch Hunt" by Jack Off Jill. I thought it was a suiting song. Look 'em up if you like it. Next update is soon to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes! The madness continues! I might (with a pinch of luck) have another chapter posted after this. I've finally had some time to myself and trust me, I'm enjoying it. I'm not having kids after this. Nope. Nope. Nope. So, anyways, the hardcore smut will be added sometime before November. Along with writing classes, I've been reading as much smut as I can to gain some inspiration and tips. I'll post a big update whenever the smut-y goodness gets updated. **

**Ranma's girl1: The graphic stuff will be added sometime before November. And yes, I intend on it to be kinky and juicy. Currently, I'm going on a smut-search adventure to sharpen my skills. Thanks for reading my profile and leaving a review!**

**anonlulz: Alive and breathing, and this is only the beginning! XD**

**Bumble-bee: This will be an important tid-bit later. Lily is/was very … adamant … about being a virgin. She planned on being abstinent. "Un-rape" would be the technical term, I suppose. The ritual itself was inspired by a "Born-Again Virgin" prayer, Hymenorrhaphy, and a splash of evil magic. Thanks for the review!**

**(Insert Disclaimer here)**

"Sev?" Lily asked after an intense silence. "Sev?" Severus was frozen. He called off the Cruciatus, but his eyes were still full of rage. He was in deep thought about Rosier's words. Lily was scared. She didn't have a clue what was going on, and Severus wasn't helping.

Rosier managed to crawl into the corner and lean against the wall. Blood was dripping from his nose and he was clutching his aching ribs. "Fucking son-of-a-bitch . . . Liar . . . Fuckin' mudbloods . . ." Rosier growled under his breath as he glared at his dark enemy.

"Sev?" Lily called.

He raised a hand up to silence her. "We need to leave. Now. The Aurors will expect us to be in the castle."

"They already have two searching the castle for our skins." Rosier looked up with a slight smirk. "They mentioned me getting a ten-year sentence in Azkaban."

Severus frowned. "Only ten years?"

"Because I haven't done shit! You're the one who's going around killing everyone!" Rosier snapped. "You've used the Unforgivables more than all of us combined. You killed Abbot and all of his friends, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Wilkes! You're keeping a fuckin' mudblood as a prisoner!"

"Shut up!" Severus clenched his fists. "May I remind you that the Reaping was entirely your foolish idea?"

"You were stupid enough to carry it out! You and Wilkes both!"

"I wasn't the one standing on the High Table yelling at the top of my lungs about killing half the school!"

Rosier jumped to his feet. "Snape, are you fuckin' listening? They don't give a rat's ass about who started it, they want the murderer! That's you!"

Lily slowly backed out of the room. She didn't want to be near Severus when he was this angry. It was too dangerous. The last time he was this angry, he struck her face; Lily was not willing to have it happen again. She went into the bathroom and drew herself bath. She found a crusted bottle of bubble soap under the sink. "Better than nothing . . ." Lily poured the whole bottle into the warm water. Pink and purple bubbles were frothing over the edge in a matter of seconds. The whole bathroom started to smell like strawberry candy and flowers. Lily coughed and sneezed. She hated these overly-feminine odors and perfumes. Lily took off the small dress and left on her knickers as she settled herself in the warm water.

Lily refused to be naked, especially with two boys in the same house. They were both rapists, even if one of them had her false forgiveness. Bathing and cleaning were her only escape from Severus. He wouldn't disturb her while she bathed and he complimented her hard work. Lily wanted to feel safe in his presence, but his horrible temper tested her trust. Lily propped her head on the ceramic edge of the tub and let the hot water and sickly sweet bubbles take her mind off of everything . . .

* * *

"Lily!" A deep voice called her name. She ignored it. "Lily! What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone . . ." Lily moaned.

"Lily! What the Hell are you doing?" Rough hands shook her.

"I'm taking a bath . . . What do you want?" Lily groggily opened her eyes. _Fuck. I fell asleep._

"We're leaving."

Lily pulled herself out of her daze. "Hm?"

"What's wrong with you?" Severus growled as he turned the faucet. "Dry yourself off. We're leaving." He tossed a towel at her.

"Why are we leaving?"

Severus gave her an odd look. "Weren't you listening? The duel? The fight? The Ministry and the Aurors? I thought you were listening."

Lily didn't get out of the tub. She was still disoriented from her temporary nap. "Sev, slow down. I can't think."

"Lily! We can't afford to waste time." He snapped. "We need to leave now!" Severus grabbed her shoulders and dragged her out of the water. He sat her down on the toilet.

"Sev!" Lily gasped as she covered herself with the scratchy gray towel. She yanked herself from his grip. "Don't you handle me and order me around!"

"Lily, I'm sorry, but we need to leave now!"

"Leave? Leave the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes!" He was growing impatient, but he was doing his best to hide it. "The Aurors are at Hogwarts, it's only a matter of time before they find us! We need to leave!"

Lily was speechless. _I'm not leaving the Shack! Merlin knows how much trouble we'll attract! _It's been almost two weeks since she was outside, and she began to get used to staying inside. Purebloods and Death Eaters would kill her on sight; being inside meant safety and protection. "No." Lily managed after Severus led her into the hallway. "I'm not leaving the Shack."

Severus ignored her and muttered a few incantations with his wand in the air.

"Severus!" Lily shoved him, interrupting his muttering. "Did you hear me? I'm not leaving!"

His fists clenched and unclenched. "We're going somewhere safer. If you stay here, you'll be caught and sent in for questioning."

"What's wrong with that?" Lily asked. "I'm not leaving the Shack, Sev."

"Why?"

"I … I just …" Lily struggled for words. Her instincts told her that she should remain inside. "Just trust me."

Severus looked at her with doubt. "We can't do that. The Aurors are on their way to the Shack."

"SNAPE!" Rosier burst out of the wardrobe. His face was bloody and bruised from the assumed fight. "Don't leave me here! Take me with you!"

"Every man for himself." Severus growled.

"Snape, if you leave me here, I'll be sent to Azkaban! They'll question me and give me a hearing!" Rosier was hysterical. "I'm not going to Azkaban! We've barely had Hogwarts for three weeks, I'm not going to Azkaban!"

"Severus! I'm not leaving!" Lily stomped her foot. "Why can't you listen?"

"Shut up, mudblood!" Rosier started wringing his hands and rubbing his face. "Shut up! Shut up! Snape, leave the bitch behind. She'll be trouble . . ."

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that!" Severus roared, drawing his wand. "You aren't worth a hair on her head! C'mon, Lily, we're leaving."

"Oh, stop being so noble!" Lily started to cry. "I'm not going with you!"

"Lily, the Aurors . . ."

"Snape, take me with you! Forget the bitch! Take me instead!"

"I'm. Not. Leaving!"

"Snape . . ."

"Sev . . ." Lily panted. She would rather drink the cleaning potions than leave the safety of the Shack. Rosier was wanted, but Severus was the one with a large price on his head. She wondered if the Daily Prophet started printing propaganda posters featuring the Reapers and listing their crimes. Lily wasn't sure if she could deal with the Aurors and the Healers fussing over her, but it might be safer than what Severus considered "safe".

Severus looked at both of them. Rosier, a pleading, bloody mess of a Death Eater wannabe, was begging to be spared the humiliation of being caught by the Aurors. If he took Rosier with him, the Aurors would never find the both of them. Then there was Lily. Precious Lily. If he took her with him, no doubt Rosier would blame him for all their crimes and fake innocence . . . But Lily would be safe. She would be unhappy, but she would be safe. Her safety meant the world to him.

"Severus! I'm not leaving and you can't possibly make me!" Lily shoved him again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Severus took a deep breath. If she continued to resist, he would have to take action that would ruin all his chances of forgiveness. "Lily . . . Please. Come with me. You'll be safer."

"Don't you fucking think about taking the mudblood!" Rosier hissed.

Lily glared at him through bloodshot eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"I'm so sorry . . ."

Lily screamed as he pointed his wand at her. The last thing she remembered was a blinding white and gold light rushing towards her. It filled every breath and blinded every sense. It was like being sprayed with very frigid water. _Severus Snape, I will never forgive you for this!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here you go. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I knew it would be awesome. **

**Anonlulz: Thank you! I should buy you coffee sometime!**

**Amar2: I love how you pay attention to detail. It gives me a reason to write more. Severus loves Lily more than himself and he will do anything to keep her safe. He had to choose between her safety or her forgiveness. Lily doesn't love him. Maybe she won't ever love him. The fact that Severus will sacrifice his own personal happiness for her life, I think, should not go ignored. However, we can both agree that Lily certainly isn't happy with Severus right now. I never liked the Marauders. **

**Vvolley: Here 'ya go!**

Lily jolted awake. _It's so cold … and dark. _She was lying on a grimy, crusty carpet. The air was thick and musky and the scent of smoke lingered. Her shoulder brushed against something rough and scratchy, like sandpaper. It was shaped like a large cushion so Lily assumed it to be a sofa. Lily heard mice crawling on a floor above her. _I'm indoors, thank Merlin. _She coughed and took in another whiff of her surroundings. As Lily came to her senses, she remembered that scent.

That childhood scent that wore an oversized coat and followed her from the streets to the abandon factory and from the woods to the bank of the river. It smelled of aging books, a potions cabinet, and an overpowering odor of cigarettes and cheap liquor. She was at Spinner's End.

Lily had only been inside Severus's house a few times. The last time was the summer before their fifth year. It was their last summer they spent together as good friends. With muggle couples their age falling in love, sexual tension was high between them. She remembered the visit. His parents were gone for a week, and he invited her over to help him clean out the attic.

_She crinkled her nose. "Sev, it smells like something died up there."_

_Severus nodded. "Agreed. Neither of us can clean it with magic, and I know nothing about muggle cleaning. I thought you could help out a bit."_

_Lily punched his shoulder jokingly. "You know you'll just slink away and I'll end up doing all the work."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Oh, yes it is. When I asked you to help me weed the garden, I found you in the shed reading one of your banned textbooks."_

_Severus raised his arms. "Guilty."_

_She opened the broom cupboard and took out a dusty bucket filled with rags and sponges. "Well, I suppose every man needs a chambermaid."_

_He blushed and grabbed the mop and broom. "No."_

"_Sev, I'm only joking." Lily said after an awkward silence. "C'mon, let's go clean up the attic. The smell's getting to me."_

The horrid stink was from a decaying rat in a dusty ottoman. Severus wanted to take the ottoman out in the alley and incinerate the damn thing. She insisted he take it out and dump it in the gutter or a dumpster. After a few minutes of arguing, they settled for the latter. While he was out, Lily found a hidden stash of Tobias's booze, and a muggle novel.

"_Hey Sev." She giggled and held up the book. "What's this doing here?"_

"_I don't know. What is it?" His eyes fell on a bottle of cheap champagne Lily was hiding behind her back. "Where did you get that?"_

_Lily ignored the question. "Have you read this?"_

"_I've seen it lying around the house, but I've never read it." He scowled. "It's one of those … those books."_

"_Witch Hazel." She read the title and turned the book over and giggled even more. "The romantic and erotic tales of Colette Hazel as she explores the world and the warlocks that charm their ways into her life." Lily burst into a fit of laughter._

"_Lily, you shouldn't be reading this." Severus took the book from her. "Not for you, not for anyone."_

"_Oh, stop it, Sev." She smiled. "Always worrying about everyone but yourself. Loosen up."_

_Severus crossed his arms. "I don't worry about everyone. I only worry about myself." He frowned. "Sometimes I need to worry for the both of us."_

_She nudged his boot with her foot. "Says the boy who thinks I'm too delicate for an erotica."_

"_You are."_

_Lily frowned. "When I told you I wanted to stay a virgin, I never said anything about the …" She comically lowered her voice. "Pornographic arts." When she read his annoyed expression, she softened and scooted over. "Sorry, Sev. You can just be so … prude sometimes."_

_Severus sat down next to her. "Prude? That's an interesting way to put it."_

"_Well for a teenage boy coming out of the House of Snakes, I'd thought you'd be more … daring . . ." Lily blushed and stopped talking._

_After another minute of tension, Severus finally spoke. "Well, I'm going to prove you wrong."_

Lily remembered the anxious jolt in her stomach. For a moment, she believed he was going to pull his pants down, lift her skirt up and shag her right there. At the time, it was an erotic, bold, and thrilling thought. Hot teenage sex in a steamy attic. For a moment, she didn't see him as her best friend, but a fornication partner. As much as Lily wanted to keep her hymen intact, she also wanted to fuck him … hard. Over two years later, she was stretched out and his cock was shredding through her dignity and innocence . . . Lily felt her body clench.

"_Prove me wrong?" She grinned._

_Severus opened the champagne bottle. "For every page, we take two drinks. One for the start and one for the end."_

_Lily grinned. "Fine." She reached for the book in his hands, but he didn't let go._

"_You have to keep a straight face or else you're at the mercy of the other." He let her take the book. "Ladies first."_

_Lily smirked. "Always the gentleman …" She took a drink. It tasted just like white wine only with sparkling bubbles. Lily opened the book to a random page. "_—There it was. It was a red as a tulip and as slick as an eel. The warlock licked his lips at the sight of her Venus mound. "The love potions must be wearing off" Colette gasped as the warlock slipped his fingers inside her. "I beg you, please give me another drink!" The warlock released his towering manhood from his trousers . . ._" She finished reading the page and took another drink._

"_You got your lipgloss on the bottle." Severus poked her as he took a swig. "_Colette wrapped her quivering legs around his thrusting waist. She screamed louder and louder as his throbbing cock ripped through her . . ._" The corners of his mouth twitched. _

_Lily was quick to catch him. "Ah! You were smiling I caught you!"_

"_I … I wasn't smiling." He blushed. "We shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Rules are rules, Sev." She snatched the bottle and took a drink. "Now let me think about a punishment . . ."_

"_What are you going to do? Make me your bitch?" He sneered._

"_I have it." Lily grinned evilly. "Read the rest of the book." _

"_Are you serious?" Severus raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes. Only the parts with the sex." She started giggling. "The really hardcore stuff."_

"_Aren't you Little-Miss-Kinky?" He snatched the bottle and took a long drink. "There's no way I'll finish the whole book. When do I stop?"_

"_Until I say so."_

"_Godamit, Lily. The things I do for you . . ."_

Lily kept him reading. She resisted the urge to reach down and touch herself at the steamy, graphical parts. Instead, she crossed her legs and hope her arousal wasn't too noticeable. Lily kept him reading until she saw his. It wasn't because she wanted him, it was purely curiosity. By the time they were both aroused, they were equally drunk. After he realized his erection, he tried to hide it with his coat and he put the book down.

"_No … no more. You … you look pretty. You look pretty … wasted." Severus grunted after he drank the last of the cheap liquor. He leaned back; his coat slipped and she glanced down at him._

The horny devil inside of her wanted to straddle him and fuck until the ceiling caved in. Her conscience warned her not to. _One screw-up and you'll end up acting like Marlene! Only it won't be the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it'll be the Death Eater wannabes! I'll be the whore of Slytherin. Who would want to marry a whore? _Lily decided against shagging him. As tempting as it was, it was only because he was a male, and his genitals interlocked with hers.

She heard footsteps and a light flicker on in another room. Lily's head was starting to remember the past couple of weeks. The siege at Hogwarts, hiding in the Forbidden Forest with the Marauders and Mary and Alice, the rape, waking up in the Shrieking Shack and trying to smother Severus, the bruise on her cheek, the countless hours she spent in the bathtub staring up at the miserable ceiling, Rosier breaking in and . . . Severus pointing his wand at her.

"Sev?" Lily cried. A wad of fabric was blocking her mouth. _Does he really have to gag me?!_ She heard the footsteps walk into the room. Lily recognized the sounds of his thick boots and his usual hurried steps. "Sev!"

"Not now … not now." Severus growled.

"Sev, what –" Lily was knocked out. She was plunged back into the world of old happy memories; before her best friend turned against her, when sex was the dream of an innocent school girl, and the worst thing that could happen was failing her Charms tests. Now, there was nothing left to hide. She was spoiled goods, she wasn't a saint.

_Face it, Lily Evans. You're trash. You're worthless. Who the bloody hell is going to want spoiled goods? They want a virgin, not a piece of shit like you. You might as well go whore yourself in Knockturn Alley to some Death Eater. Nobody wants you but that greasy son-of-a-bitch. Snape doesn't love you, he only wants to fuck you. It's a matter of time before he starts spanking you with a belt and shoving his cock in your mouth. He'll keep you alive as long as your ass is tight and your legs are spread._

She wanted to cry, but she had nothing to cry with. Once again, Lily felt all alone.


End file.
